The American Sailor Scouts
by Faerie x Phoenix
Summary: Sailor Sun and her fellow scouts fight WaruiKoto o Suru Hito, an evil villian!! Please R/R
1. The American Sailor Scouts Prologue

The American Sailor Scouts  
  
  
Author: Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com   
Prologue  
  
  
I've decided to explain a few things to you here. So when you read the story you will not be completely confused! First of all the American Sailor Scouts are mine! I've used Sailor Sun in this story, but not copied. I made my own name for her and all these cool powers. Please do not take them! You can always ask at the link above. All 5 girls that I chose for Sailor Scouts are in high school. If the seem younger to you, then I apologize. That's just the way I see them. This story takes place in Los Angeles, California. I do use some Japanese words, though. If I spell them wrong or they are in the wrong order please tell me, I'm always open for new suggestions. The guys (^_^;;) that I use in my story are 12th graders. The girls are 10th graders except for Sailor Sun and Sailor Rain, which are 11th graders. This is my first fanfic that I've decided to put on the Internet. I want real feedback! This story is in the year 2001. That means this story is new! The main emperor or villain is Kôtei to-iu Shibô. That is in Japanese. It means Emperor of Death. All of them (scouts and knights) are protectors of Earth. All except Sailor Sun. She of course is the ruler of the sun. If some of the characters aren't acting like they should, I'm sowwy! Some characters can be a little weird! This is my second fanfic that I'm writing, and the first that I am putting online, but you don't really care, now do you? If you have, any questions or comments feel free to E-me. Anyways, I'll think I'll let you read the story now ^_^;;  
Sayonara!  
  
  



	2. The American Sailor Scouts Chapter 1

Title: The American Sailor Scouts  
Author: Serenity/ NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com   
Part 1  
  
At School  
"Hey Claudia! I know you're the real brains out of all my friends (sweat drop), but I was hoping you could help me out after school today." Stephanie asked. "Sure. It's lucky you asked me today. I don't go to that Ruby Crystal place today." Claudia responded. "I hope you're not allergic to cats! My kitty's name is Sprinkle." Stephanie said. "No (laughs), I'm not allergic to cats. I'll see you at 5:00 pm, then?" Claudia smiled waving goodbye, letting her long light blue hair gleam in the sunlight.  
  
"Sherry, what's wrong?" Diana asked. "I don't know. The sun is glowing and all but it feels cold around here. Maybe I'm going to catch a cold." Sherry said shaking the strange mood off immediately. "Me in particular, I feel the cold coming from that new girl over there. It seems she has something cold in her stare. She is so an outcast." Diana declared sarcastically. "Let's go. I'm starved. Our friends have been waiting really long for us." Sherry said coolly walking to the benches where her big group of friends always hung out. "So what did you find out about the new girl?" Stephan asked annoyed. "Well first of all her white hair looks cool, but tacky. Her fashion sense is so not cool, and last but not least she is so cold. I can feel it. It's like she doesn't want friends. I am, after all the best person to judge a person. I can sense cheery and cold people." Sherry said snottily. "I meant, what's her name?" Stephan asked. "Oh it's Renee." Diana answered. "I see. Hey, Sherry, you can fix her up can't you? I mean after all you're also the best makeover candidate to makeover somebody. So do you rise to the challenge, milady? I bet $20.00 you can't." Stephan said laughing. "Fine. I rise to your challenge. If I win you have to kiss either Stephanie or Renee. I suggest you make friends with one of them just in case." Sherry giggled as Stephan stopped laughing.  
  
"Hey Stephanie. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Stephan asked politely taking her hand and kissing it gently. Stephanie stopped abruptly looking at Stephan like he was a crazy maniac. "Umm, Stephan are you sure you have the correct Stephanie? You and your 'Snot Group' never talk to any one of us, and you're asking me out?" Stephanie asked confused. "Of course I'm talking to the right Stephanie, the one with the beautiful pink hair and enchanting red eyes. You're the only Stephanie I would ask out." Stephan said feeling his heart beating faster and faster. "I guess." Stephanie whispered blushing.  
  
"Exactly why did you say yes, Stephanie? He's a jerk. He's not going to actually ask you out. It's probably one of Sherry's schemes. Please listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt." Jake said looking into her eyes adoringly. " Jake, I … don't think it's a joke. I know as my best friend you try to protect me, but, well sometimes, it's almost as if you…" Stephanie said getting cut off by her friend Claudia. Jake turned away, looking in another direction. He felt his heart break. He had always liked Stephanie, but never had the guts to tell her. He was afraid it would ruin their friendship. "Hi guys. I, I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation." Claudia said sitting down not daring to talk. "Hi, Claudia. Can I sit here?" Matt asked cheerfully. "Sure. I wouldn't mind." Claudia said looking up, getting cheerful already. Matt always seemed to know how to cheer her up. Matt looked at Claudia's beautiful blue eyes.   
  
He could see right through them. Though Claudia appeared shy on the outside, deep inside she could be very funny and nice to hang out with. Once during class Claudia had found Matt staring at her. She quickly looked away, blushing. She had looked so beautiful. Matt wished he could freeze time and look at her all day.  
  
"So what's up, Matt, you look very cheery today." Claudia asked. "Hmm? Oh. Well my ex-girlfriend is here! We split up because I moved from New York to California. Except now she moved here, and we're getting back together. Isn't it great you guys?" Matt asked. "Yeah, that's way cool." Jake said. "That's nice. You haven't been in any relationships at all. It's about time!" Stephanie replied. "Yeah that's great." Claudia responded without any emotion at all. She was, for some reason hurting inside. "What's wrong, Claudia? You seem a little down today." Stephanie asked knowing what it might be. "Oh, nothing really. I just have a headache. It might be because I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Nothing serious." Claudia laughed which everybody noticed was artificial.  
  
After School-Stephanie's House  
"Hey Stephanie. It's 5:00. Am I too early?" Claudia asked noticing Stephanie was with Jake. "Nope. You're right on time. This bozo (giggles) was just about to leave." Stephanie giggled as she waved bye to Jake. "I've noticed you two have been getting very close to each other. Or is it just me?" Claudia asked. "What? No way! It is definitely just you. I don't like that creep!" Stephanie lied looking after the figure walking away.  
  
"Wow. Sprinkle is beautiful. Where did you get her?" Claudia pointed out. "A long time ago I was on my way to school, and some boys were picking on this cat. I told them off! Poor kitty. I saw a water drop design or whatever on her forehead, so I named her Sprinkle." Stephanie replied sighing. "Anyway we better start on our homework. It's getting late!" Claudia mumbled noticing the time. "Okay! I need help busting a whole bunch of math problems." Stephanie yelled cheerily. "Uh. That's my worst subject even though I'm really good at it. So where do we begin?" Claudia sighed.  
  
"The name isn't Sprinkle. It's Water Crystal! Both of you are Sailor Scouts. I just know it. We have a mission and a lot of work to do." Sprinkle said obviously who was now Water Crystal. "Did the cat just talk?" Claudia asked quizzically. "Yes I did. Now here, take these wherever you go never leave them behind." Water Crystal spoke jumping in the air. Out of thin air two necklace keys appeared. "Claudia, you are Sailor Cloud. A dreamer, but above all very smart and organized. Stephanie, you are Sailor Fire. You strongly believe in justice. Not to mention a big temper! You are 'The American Sailor Scouts!' You must use your powers wisely." She said finishing her speech. "Wow! This necklace is way cool! Who made you talk? I don't like this! Weird cat, get out!" Stephanie said angry. Claudia stared strangely at the talking cat. "Umm, pardon me little kitty. Where are your batteries? Stephanie here unfortunately never heard of robotics." Claudia said grabbing the kitty. "Let me go! I'm NOT a robot! Help. Here I'll prove it to you. Those key necklaces; Claudia, say Cloud Power Transform; Stephanie, say Fire Power Transform. If nothing happens I'm mistaken. You'll still have to help find the American Sailor Scouts. Go ahead transform." Water Crystal said impatiently.  
  
"Cloud Power Transform!" Claudia yelled.  
"Fire Power Transform!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
There were two big flashes. One was red and the other was blue. After a cool light show, the two girls found themselves dressed in a sailor scout outfit. Claudia had on small boots (ankle length), Turquoise skirt, and a turquoise bow in front. Her tiara jewel was turquoise too. She had pretty little hand gloves, and on her hair was glitter. Not only that but she had a little wand with the shape of a cloud on it. Water Crystal thought she looked beautiful. While Stephanie had a red jewel, and everything was red. Her shoes were low heel, with a strap (regular school shoes), but were red. Her wand had the shape of a flame on a candle. Both girls looked surprisingly at the new clothes they were wearing. "This is very strange!" Claudia exclaimed. "What happened? This outfit makes me feel strong." Stephanie said amazed at all the power she felt.  
  
"I'm glad you like them. There's major trouble downtown, near China Town. Hurry up! People are in danger!  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001-2002   
The American Sailor Scouts is property of Serenity. If you want to borrow the characters please ask ^_^; NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  



	3. The American Sailor Scouts Chapter 2

  
Title: The American Sailor Scouts  
Author: Serenity/ NqueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Part 2  
  
"Stop right there! In the name of the clouds, and dreamers, you're punished!" Claudia screamed. "In the name of fire, and warmth, you're punished!" Stephanie yelled. "Who are you, brats? No one messes up my Master's plans!" the monster said furiously. "Glad you asked. I'm… um, I'm Sailor Fire!" Stephanie said strongly. "Yes, and I'm, let's see… Sailor Cloud!" Claudia replied smartly.  
  
"Sailor Cloud, say Cloud Dust Surround Destroy! Sailor Fire, say Fire Tiara Flame!" Water Crystal yelled. "Okay, thanks! Cloud Dust Surround Destroy!" Sailor Cloud yelled throwing blue energy from her right palm doing a dance. (For all you dance peoples here's what she does: Two shenays, then crosses her arms on top of her chest diagonally, then releases them into the air above her in a V shape. Then slides down, her right leg folded at her right side, while the other leg is straight to the left, foot down, and her hands are in the air, her right arm is up this way: /, and her left arm is like that too, but pointing down, the energy shoots from her right hand: WARNING- that last step hurts!) "Now it's my turn! Fire Tiara Flame!" Sailor Fire yelled throwing her tiara like a Frisbee. (Yes I know, here's what she does: Plié, Passé, Plié, Passé, then her knee is inward in front of her other knee, then turned around going in other direction, then wrapped around her leg, and uses it to spin around, her arms going around and hands are in a V shape. WARNING: Don't trip or hurt yourself doing the last step!) "Ahhhh! I failed…." The monster screamed evaporating into thin air.  
  
"Wow! I'm way tired. That completely took out all my strength!" Sailor Fire sighed detransforming turning back into Stephanie. "I know what you mean!" Sailor Cloud yawned detransforming turning back into Claudia. " You girls were amazing! For you're first time anyway." Water Crystal said laughing. "It's very late. I better get home, and soon! Bye you two!" Claudia said running off.  
  
"Hi, Matty! Are you okay? You look kind of down. Did something happen?" Claudia asked worried and tired from all the fighting the night before. "I don't know. Remember Renee? Well she decided to join the snob squad. I really don't want her to lose an opportunity to be popular or anything. What do you suggest?" Matt asked confident of Claudia's response. "You should follow your heart, Matt. Whatever you feel, that's what you should do. Go for the girl you love." Claudia said steadily. She knew he would go out with Renee. He loved her. At least that's what she thought about the whole subject. "I'm not sure what I feel. I like this girl a lot, but she doesn't, we're just friends. It might completely ruin everything. Then there's Renee. I know she likes me, but I think of her as a sister or close friend. I don't know. Just don't pay any attention to me. So how have you been, you look tired?" Matt asked focusing on her eyes, which were slightly darker than usual. "Nothing. Just couldn't sleep. I was thinking over the day's events." Claudia yawned. "Well there are some girls who claim to be Sailor Scouts. One had pretty blue hair, and the other had strawberry red hair. I thought these things only happened in Japan!" Matt laughed.  
There was a scream in the background. Both Stephanie and Claudia looked up. And there, trying to take a girl's energy was a Shi Naito-Shaku (translated from Japanese to English it means Death Knight). "Oh no! Not now!" Claudia yelled looking desperately for a safe place to transform. "What? It's not convenient because of your studies or what?!" Matt said looking disgustedly at Claudia. "You don't understand! I have to go. Go hide! I have to find Stephanie." Claudia said trying desperately to run through the shaking school. Claudia ran to the back of one of her school's buildings. "Cloud Power Transform!" Claudia yelled turning into Sailor Cloud.  
  
"Jake! Go hide or something! I have to find Claudia!" Stephanie said running frantically looking for Claudia. Stephanie hid behind a bush the size of a tree. "Fire Power Transform!" Stephanie yelled turning into Sailor Fire. Then Stephanie saw Sailor Cloud. "Sailor Cloud! You made it! Let the party start! Fire Tiara Flame!" Sailor Fire yelled throwing a gush of fiery red power at the Shi Naito-Shaku. "Teamwork works best! Cloud Dust Surround Destroy!" Sailor Cloud yelled giving off a blue flash of energy. "Haaa! I'm not so easy to destroy!" the Death Knight said laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, you have other powers as well! Sailor Cloud, use your Cloud Demolish Glow! Sailor Fire, use your Fire Warmth Burn!" Water Crystal yelled appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Right! Cloud Demolish Glow!" Sailor Cloud yelled with a big flash of blue thrown at the Death Knight. "Now it's my turn! Fire Warmth Burn!" Sailor Fire screamed a bright red fire escaping her hands surrounding the Knight. "No fair!!!!! Master…….." the Death Knight said evaporating.  
  
"All right! We did it!." Both girls said in unison jumping higher than any human could. They quickly posed then disappeared a top the building.  
  
"Matt! Are you okay? Oh my god you're bleeding!" Claudia said finding Matt unconscious on the floor (obviously). "Yeah I'm okay. Are you? You don't seem hurt. Where did you hide?" Matt said focusing with his surroundings. "I didn't. I stood up to that thing. No, I'm not sure. I was unconscious. I woke up a little while ago." Claudia said nervously. "Okay, whatever. I better get home. School's canceled. I heard the principal yell it before I went unconscious, I guess." Matt said sitting up. "No you aren't! I'll take you to my house so I can bandage that cut up! Don't say no. You know it hurts." Claudia said worried.  
  
"Oh Jake, you moron! You were supposed to hide. You just stayed here in the lunch area. Or are you deaf and blind?" Stephanie yelled crazily, but you could tell she was worried. "I know. I wanted to see that Sailor Fire. She is a really cutey. She was way brave." Jake said inspired. "Hmph. Serves you right you got hurt! She doesn't even like you! Now get up." Stephanie said helping him up.  
  
"Hey. That stings. What is it?" Matt asked painfully. "It's this medicated gel for cuts. Stop moving. It'll only hurt more that way. I wish I could do more" Claudia said pondering if she should transform and heal him. "Okay, well I better get home. Thanks for making the cut hurt." Matt said jokingly. "Okay. I'll see you some other time. That is of you don't mind. I hope I'm not bugging you, or wasting your time." Claudia mumbled. "No way! You're really cool. It's fun being with you." Matt blushed, lightly kissing Claudia on her cheek.  



End file.
